codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Oakstar/Opinion on the series thus far.
So, I was a huge fan of Code Lyoko during it's original run, and I was sad to see the last episode (especially with how abrupt it seemed). There were still questions without answers, such as: 1. Were XANA and Franz Hopper both truly destroyed? 2. What happened to Aelita's mother? 3. What was project Carthage? 4. Who ended up with who? (Yumi x Ulrich, Yumi x William, Aelita x Jeremie, Aelita x Odd, Odd x Sissi/Sam/Everyone, Etc.) Many years passed, and I hadn't really thought of Code Lyoko in a while, but I remembered it all of the sudden some time in late 2011 (approximately). I rewatched all of the episodes, from Teddygodzilla to Echoes, and then read literally thousands of fanfictions on it. I flipped out when I saw there was going to be a Code Lyoko season 5 (Evolution!) I followed the Code Lyoko website, looking for any updates or previews, and I was really impressed by the Code Lyoko footage. Not so keen on the live action. I was really dreading it, and realized that they might not dub it, as live action dub doesn't tend to go so well. I was completely blown away when I saw the live action. It was amazing, and nothing like I expected. All of the actors actually resembled their characters, except a couple (COUGHsamanthaCOUGHMs.HertzCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH), and the locations, such as the factory, seemed perfect. Characters: Jeremie: His does a good job with his character, and looks and acts like the animated Jeremie came right out of the cartoon. His relationships with the character also seem to match. He is good in all the episodes. Yumi: She does a fantastic job as Yumi, from how she acts with the others in the group to her haircut (I was wondering how her haircut would translate to the show) I think she even referenced a line that the animated Yumi used to say in the old show. She has also been good in all the episodes. Ulrich: He does a great job, and seeing him acting with Yumi, Odd and Wiliam reminds me a lot of the old show. He, along with Yumi's actor and William's actor, looks a bit older than the rest of the cast, but usually only stands out if you see him next to Odd (who looks a bit younger than the rest of them all). My favorite episode with him was probably Rivalry, or An Assured Professional Future. Odd: He also does a really good job keeping in character, and is good comic relief, and interacts well with the other characters. Some people complain about his hair color, but I haven't really noticed, he's too funny when he is on the screen usually :P. I am glad they didn't try too hard on the cone hair cut. He has been good overall in the episodes. Aelita: She does a really good job with her character. Some say she has gone out of character, but I don't really think so. If you watch seasons 1-3ish, and then watch Code Lyoko: Evolution, then yes, she will seem pretty out of character. But if you watch season 4, and watch how she is throughout it, I don't think she has changed much. She does have Laura now to get pissed off with (which is actually very funny :D) though. Also, in regards to Aelita not being useful, she still is. She has directed some of the characters on more than one occasion, and she will be the only character able to deactivate the towers if they lose their codes. Also; she is very involved in the plot. She now is in the LauraxJeremiexAelita triangle, and is looking for her Mother, and is possibly still being looked for by the "Men in Black". Her not having to deactivate every tower helps give the other characters more screen time, I think. She was really good in Rendez-vous, though I didn't like the email plot (but that was the writers). Laura: She is a very good actress. I'm not sure what I think of her character so far. She is pretty mysterious and not too nice seeming at times. I am interested to see if there is going to be any kind of Laura x Jeremie (one-sided, hopefully, as I ship Jeremie x Aelita :P), and if she is going to betray the group. I saw her eyeing that card. She blends in with the cast really well, and she would have been cool in the original series, too. I think she was really good in An Assured Professional Future. William: Good at keeping in character, and interacting with the others (Odd and William are very funny together). I wasn't sure if I really wanted to see William join the group, but he seems to have become much less annoying from Code Lyoko to Code Lyoko Evolution, while still keeping his personality. I'm glad some of the Ulrich x Yumi x William drama has subsided, it went on for a long time. Rivalry is my favorite episode for him. Jim: Jim is really great with his character. Really glad they didn't take him out! Woo Jim! All of the episodes he is in are great :P. Alan Meyer/Professor Tyron: He seems like he is up to something. I want to know. And I am slightly confused on if he really knows about XANA and is up to something with him, too. And how he got Anthea Shaeffer to work with him (by force?). Sam: ... er... ignoring some casting issues (you all know), i'm not sure about. She hasn't gotten much screen time either, but I don't remember her too well from the original series. She seems like a pretty good actress though. Ms. Hertz, Mr. Delmas, Sissi Ms. Hertz looks younger, but seems close enough. Mr. Delmas is good and in character for the most part. I wish we could see more of Sissi with the group. The ninjas are very interesting, though their efficiency in taking out the warriors seems to have gone down a lot from their introduction. I think they should sneak around more. The CGI: It looks amazing. I also like the new towers, they look much better (the old ones looked really strange, especially around the bottom with the roots or whatever they were.). The cortex is neat, and so is the Megapod. The sets: Really good. REALLY good, especially at the factor. Dang. I can't get over it. The thing I don't like: Plot inconsistancies with the original series, but this is mostly the fangirl in me. From what I know, there are new writers and they only saw season 4. The warriors have always been able to enter the towers, deactivated and activated (only Aelita for the activated ones?) and use them to travel around in some episode(s). Other than that, the series is really great. I am torn between having everything resolved as soon as possible with only this season, or having it stretched out in to a second season so we get more episodes. Well, off to see what is up with the new episode. (Dang that hiatus, but at least we get a taste.) What do you guys think of it all? Category:Blog posts